Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear= Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is the main animatronic of the game. Appearance Freddy Fazbear appears as a brown bear who wears a black bowtie and tophat. He has three black freckles on each cheek on his face and has blue eyes and black eyebrows. Freddy also seems to have a few handprints on his head. Behavior Freddy becomes active on Night 3 and continues to move on the following nights. He starts off at the Show Stage and proceeds to move to the Dining Area, the Bathroom, the Kitchen, and finally passes the halls to make his way into the Office. Function Freddy Fazbear's function is to be the main antagonist, and is there to help show the series' main character and help with custom night and to open up the map. Strategy Freddy Fazbear will not really show up on the map though you can see his eyes so you can see him when he is by your door, so you need to keep an eye on him. So when he is right next to your door, so the door must be kept closed until he leaves or he will jumpscare the player resulting in a game over. Freddy can also be "cam-locked" while he is on the Show Stage and in the East Hall Corner, meaning that if the player looks at him on the camera WITHOUT moving to another room, Freddy will be stuck there and unable to move. This strategy allows players to complete 20/20/20/20 mode with power remaining at the end. FNaF world "Back to basics!"-Freddy’s loading screen quote Freddy is reincarnated in FNaF world as a much cuter version of himself and is 1 of the 48 different animatronics you can choose, Freddy is 1 of the starter characters you get the moment you get the game along with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle Freddy has the following attacks, Theme Should the player run out of power, a tune will play as Freddy appears. This theme is a cover of Overture from the song "Les Toreador" from "Carmen Suite No. 1" by Georges Bizet. Trivia * Freddy's hat is removable. * Freddy doesn't move until Night 3, unless the player runs out of power. * There is a similar Animatronic called Golden Freddy. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy’s 1409055541_unnamed.png|Freddy's Face. 539.png|Freddy circled in the Newspaper. FUN TIME.jpg|"FUN TIME!" poster LETS PARTY.jpg|"Let's Party!" poster. Output_o2BAmu.gif|Freddy's jumpscare after the power goes out. Output_swP4iS.gif|Freddy's jumpscare (normal). blanchin'.png|Freddy in the FNAF2 trailer FreddyHandPrints.jpg|Handprints on Freddy's face Freddy Jumpscare Power Out.gif freddy_posterbroke.jpg|Freddy's Poster Broken Hallucination Rooms 492.png|Freddy in the Dining Area. 494.png|Freddy in the Bathroom. 640px-487.png|Freddy in the hall. freddy hall2.png|Freddy in East Hall Corner. FNaF world File:A5F38004-C7D8-4E03-97DE-013405BD2C0E.gif|Freddy attacking |-| Withered Freddy= Withered Freddy Fazbear is a Withered Animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Withered Freddy looks almost identical to his first game, he also wears his black hat and bowtie. In FNaF 2 he has buttons on his belly, his three face freckles are gone, and he now has his trusty microphone in his hand all the time. Freddy now has holes all across his body and in addition has wires sticking out from his body. Behaviour Freddy likes to move from the Parts & Service to the Main Hall, then to the Hallway or the Party Room 3, and then goes to your Office. He will become active on Night 3. Withered Freddy also carries his Microphone wherever he goes. Function Freddy acts as the main main Antagonist, as well as the Withered animatronic set. He also helps make some rooms more important and also help balance out numbers and Custom Night levels. Just like Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy usually leaves after Bonnie#Withered Bonnie and Chica#Withered Chica thus, he could activate The Other Withereds FNaF world "Because we needed one more."-Withered Freddy’s loading screen quote Withered Freddy appears in the cute version of FNaF RPG game FNaF world, he can be found in the Mysterious Mine, he is also less damaged than before Withered Freddy has the folllowing attacks, Strategy Freddy will always move from the main hall, so when it looks like he is about a few feet away from the door, when you pull the monitor up to wind up the music box, you will either put the monitor down or Freddy will force it down and he will enter the Office. You will need to put the Freddy Fazbear Mask on to block him out. Failure to do it in time or at all will result in Freddy disappearing, only to slide into the player's view from the bottom right. Trivia *Withered Freddy now no longer tries to hide on the map like the first game. *There is a rare event that can happen when the player starts a night or dies, where one of three eyeless animatronics can appear: Withered Foxy, Withered Freddy, or Toy Bonnie. These screens do not have an effect on gameplay, but can creep people out Gallery Five Nights at Freddy’s 212.png 209.png 213.png oldfreddyhall.png oldfreddy.png r0vthm0_by_pikminguy11111123111-d8ngvn7.gif|Withered Freddy's Jumpscare IMG 0564.JPG|Full body Brown FredBear.jpg|The Rare Eyeless Withered Freddy Hallucination. Screenshot 2015-02-19-12-12-33.png|Withered Freddy as depicted in SAVETHEM 10615611 713230548745697 1820514725720398641 n.jpg|A teaser depicting Withered Freddy FNaF world File:C4F1D75C-2CB5-4A88-96CB-2FFF8C8B305A.gif|Withered Freddy attacking |-| Phantom Freddy= Phantom Freddy is a phantom animatronic and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Appearance Phantom Freddy's appearance is very similar to that from the second game except for the fact he is now burned and this may foreshadow the burning of the establishment. Also Phantom Freddy has white pin pricked irises just like all the other phantoms, Phantom Freddy also seems to be missing his right ear, and if you get a close enough look at Freddy you can see he has no right leg and instead its ripped off at the hip socket. Also Freddy still seems to have his top hat and is now always carrying his microphone. Since his hat does not fall off, it means the laws of gravity don't apply. Function Phantom Freddy's sole purpose in the game is making you put the monitor up so Springtrap can get closer to you, as you will see Freddy will just be stumbling down the hall. If you don't put the monitor up till his cycle is over then he will duck down, possibly making players think he left the hall, and jumpscare you and this will cause a ventilation error. The only way to evade the jumpscare is to let Freddy go from the right of the screen all the way to the left. During that time, the player must be quick to switch monitors if needed, so it is recommended that the player increases mouse sensitivity in the players computer settings, or in the mobile version, do not wait for the animations of the folding monitors to fully end. In other words, rapidly tap in the direction you want to face after the monitor toggle button is pressed, and keep on tapping until the desired monitor is toggled, and then carry on with what you need to do. This tactic will give Freddy less time to begin his jumpscare, and less hassle of the need to reset the ventilation. FNaF world "Just taking a stroll."-Phantom Freddy’s loading screen quote Phantom Freddy is 1 of the selectable characters in FNaF world, he is less damaged than before and has a leg, he can be found in Fazbear Hills Phantom Freddy has the following attacks, Movement Pattern Phantom Freddy lacks a movement pattern but at random intervals will appear stumbling down your hallway until he ducks down and either jumpscare you or go away. He will appear walking down the hallway more and more often and get more aggressive as the nights go on. Trivia * Notice how Phantom Freddy's Jumpscare is way more like Toy Freddy's jumpscare from the second game than like Withered Freddy's jumpscare from the second game. * Phantom freddy technically can only be either regular Freddy or shadow Freddy or golden Freddy as you can have the hallucination that you will see a seemingly lifeless Freddy right next to you. * Notice how Phantom Freddy may still remeber his spirit from the first game as he likes to hide right before jump scaring you just like Freddy from the first game always did. * Phantom Freddy bares no resemblance to Withered Freddy. * But bares a better resemblance to Shadow, Golden, or Toy Freddy. *If one looks at the animation of Freddy walking by in the hallway, it appers that the waist down wasn't animated. This is most likely on purpose by Scott Cawthon because in game, Freddy's waist down can't really be seen so there was no need to animate the legs at all. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy’s Phantom_Freddy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare. Phantom_Freddy_Outside_Office.png Phantom_Freddy_Walking_Fixed.gif|Phantom Freddy walking outside the Office. Phantom_Freddy_Ducking.gif FNaF world File:9F7BB0FE-0002-49A8-BE79-CE36AA7DA406.gif|Phantom Freddy attacking |-| Nightmare Freddy= Nightmare Freddy is a nightmare animatronic and the Main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a nightmare version of Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Nightmare Freddy's appearance is similar to that of Freddy Fazbear, but is more Damaged. His brown complexion remains but has a lighter hue on his torso, muzzle, and ears. His trademark bow tie and top hat return, albeit in a tattered and damaged state. He has yellow eyes in addition to having two sets of long, razor-sharp teeth. He has three smaller heads hanging off his body whose appearance is very similar to Nightmare Freddy's. These smaller heads act like Freddy's minions. The community calls them "Freddles". The damage is very apparent on Nightmare Freddy. Half of his right ear has been torn off, and red wires can be seen coming out of the top of his head. The material that was around his eyes have been withered away along with the material around the bottom part of his muzzle; the tips of his hands appear to have suffered from similar damage, showing his endoskeleton underneath. Huge rips and tears can be seen on his upper torso and lower legs, exposing his endoskeleton. Strategy *Nightmare Freddy is one of the easiest to fend off, because the player just has to flick the mouse down, and turn the flashlight on for a bit. This will allow the "Freddles" to go under the bed. He has a better chance to kill the player if they hold Bonnie/Chica at a door, or have the closet closed.On the mobile version you just have to double tap on the bottom block and you will turn around! FNaF world "The more, the merrier."-Nightmare Freddy’s loading screen quote Nightmare Freddy appears in the cute RPG game FNaF world, he is less damaged and has 2 Freddles this time and also has 2 buttons, he can be found in the Deep-Metal Mines. Nightmare Freddy has the following attacks, Ultimate Custom Night *''While you aren't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on your desk and around the office. Shine your flashlight to scare them away. If you let too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending your run with a jumpscare.'' Trivia *Despite being the first teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Bonnie is still the first to come at you in the game. *On April 1st, 2018 (April Fools' Day), Scott Cawthon added a description for Nightmare Freddy, as a offical description had not been released yet, as a joke referencing a popular disproven theory, later removing them the day after. ** Nightmare Freddy: "He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night."; this is a reference to the popular "Dream Theory" where everything is thought to be a dream by the Crying Child. ** He Is Based on Freddy Krueger Gallery Teasers File:414E325E-3F9B-4840-B2EC-EEF23088D239.jpeg|Nightmare Freddy in his teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 File:7C555066-5150-41AA-828B-77C8A72B7AAB.gif|The Freddles File:4D41D951-053B-48BA-AE33-DC9ABA90119E.gif|The Freddles fleeing File:43421C33-6BB1-4837-8656-ECCB8650F05E.gif|Nightmare Freddy’s bed jumpscare File:30ADB791-84D0-488D-9E12-DA76D32B8440.gif|Nightmare Freddy’s jumpscare FNaF world File:ED5607AE-017D-41D4-9D93-90BECF6C174E.gif|Nightmare Freddy attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:FAD4B244-AD5E-458F-8A71-13C359E48E67.png|Nightmare Freddy’s picture in the roster File:623AA80F-12CE-473C-8F45-FD908C2ECA33.gif|A Freddles twitching in your office File:FBDAD153-881B-4EE9-A631-2B6FC51BB846.gif|Ditto File:92AD7451-A65F-4AC7-903C-B9BF7A479F73.gif|Ditto File:1B8E32CA-B508-4B8B-918A-6309151DFB6D.gif|Nightmare Freddy’s jumpscare |-| Funtime Freddy= Funtime Freddy is one of the seven animatronics in Sister Location. He is an entertainer in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Story Funtime Freddy was created by Afton Robotics, more specifically William Afton, supposedly to entertain children, but was programmed to kill children for him. Sister Location Funtime Freddy first appears in the Breaker Room on the left side of Ballora Gallery on Night 2. In the breaker room, Michael must reboot all the systems by pressing and holding on the location's name to restart it on the monitor, while keeping Funtime Freddy at bay to play the "mascot response audio", which is actually the Bonnie puppet "Bon-Bon's" voice. Funtime Freddy reappears in Night 3, appearing in the Parts and Service room on the right side of Funtime Auditorium, on a conveyor belt waiting to be taken to the Scooping Room and get "scooped". Michael must locate each button on Freddy's face in the order given by HandUnit. Once Michael presses the button, there is a short jumpscare-like sequence of Funtime Freddy's face suddenly opening with a crashing metallic sound. Michael then has to find the small button beneath Freddy's endoskeleton jaw, opening the chest cavity and repeating the metallic sound. Michael must pick up the control module on Freddy's chest. HandUnit says they must find Bon-Bon and press the button beneath his bowtie, in order to release the secondary control module. After this Freddy's endoskeleton is scooped and made up of Ennard. His eyes can be seen as part of Ennard. Source code Teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others, with the other rebelling against Baby and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. Funtime Freddy is depicted as having the last line on the Ennard side of the argument. HA HA! SAY GOODBYE TO OUR FRIEND! Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator It transpires that Funtime Freddy becomes the dominant AI in Ennard, becoming Molten Freddy. Appearance Funtime Freddy has white plastic skin to replace his fur. His ears, stomach, joints, muzzle, and cheeks are all a magenta pink colour. He has a small black top hat and bow tie, below that on his chest is a speaker and below that are two buttons. Funtime Freddy has blue eyes. On ''''Funtime Freddy's right hand is a Bonnie hand puppet called Bon-Bon, and in the other hand he holds a microphone. Gallery D849642E-1E45-4935-B900-5B852FDAF296.png 199F695E-6DC2-4B5D-A62B-E31244FF4794.gif|Funtime Freddy's faceplates opening. 12DE5B28-1F41-4375-9349-32D588036D75.gif|Funtime Freddy's chest opening. Trivia * In his blueprints, Funtime Freddy revealed to be 6 ft tall, and weigh 350 lbs. He is seen to have a stomach that functions as a 'storage tank' that can contain a child. ** As well as this, his hat has a "Proximity Sensor/Group Coordination" and he has a "voice Mimic/Luring" function. * Funtime Freddy is implied to be the most violent animatronic in Sister Location, as, when Michael is asked to remove the power module, HandUnit implies Freddy beat up the previous technicians so badly, they need 6 to 8 weeks of physical and emotional therapy. |-| Rockstar Freddy= Rockstar Freddy is a Rockstar Animatronic and the FNaF 6 version of Freddy Fazbear, he can be bought for 2000 dollars in Smiles and Servos Inc. and the leader of the Rockstar Animatronics. Appearance Rockstar Freddy is an anthropomorphic brown bear like all his other incarnations but has hands similar to Circus Baby, his jaws are separated by an endoskeleton mouth and 4 steel bars, like Toy Freddy he has red rosey cheeks, red eyelids, and red kneecaps, he also has a purple bowtie and hat similar to Fredbear’s except more glossy, like all the other Rockstar Animatronics he has a golden star in the middle of his chest, in UCN he has a coin slot in his chest for his role. Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Rockstar Freddy will be deactivated in the Office however he might activate and ask for 5 fazcoins, you must collect 5 fazcoins as fast as you can because neglecting or failing to do so will result in Rockstar Freddy jumpscaring you, he can also be malfunctioned by using the Heater however with the risk of activating a heat animatronic like Jack-O-Chica or Lefty. Trivia * Rockstar Freddy always asks for 5 fazcoins, his death voice is a distorted version of him asking for 5 fazcoins. * Rockstar Freddy shares his model with Lefty. * Rockstar Freddy’s body looks similar to Toy Freddy, Circus Baby, and Springtrap. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria Simulator File:C9273E2E-D564-4F72-896F-F26801257906.png|Rockstar Freddy on the title screen along with Rockstar Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy File:391BFD2C-BABD-4503-B555-D8A7A665AA1C.gif|Rockstar Freddy performing File:7C4F6CC2-8915-417C-8F04-A67E83DE0918.png|Rockstar Freddy along with Lefty and the other Rockstar animatronics in the Rockstars Assemble achievement Ultimate Custom Night File:5B329B76-1D56-458E-ACF5-071D927416F6.png|Rockstar Freddy’s picture in the roster File:5DE61E1D-1CC4-490D-BFA9-20FEE8E8345D.png|Rockstar Freddy in the office File:44277C66-5614-4E1E-8580-6031E3A51595.png|Rockstar Freddy activated File:60F05E13-4C60-45CD-BF59-542EAD062709.gif|Rockstar Freddy’s jumpscare File:B919236A-4D0C-4DF7-8781-40A7B6137A00.gif|Rockstar Freddy malfunctioning |-| Molten Freddy= Molten Freddy is the remnants of Ennard controlled by Funtime Freddy. It is the combined form of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy, with a mask resembling Funtime Freddy's pointing that he controls the entity. It appears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Biography Source code Teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others, with the other rebelling against Baby and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. Funtime Freddy is depicted as having the last line on the Ennard side of the argument. By the time of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it transpired that Ennard had ended up as Molten Freddy. Salvaging If the player decides to salvage him Michael Afton must go through a series of events such as shocking him and documenting responses of the animatronic. If the player fails this you will receive a jumpscare. (see Jumpscare 1) As well as a higher risk of a lawsuit. The man on the tape recorder will play sounds that will make Molten Freddy more aggressive and make him come closer. Shock him to neutralise him. After the fifth audio prompt, the salvage ends and Michael gets $500 for the salvage. Freddy then says Thanks for letting me join the pa-arty, I-I'll try no-o-ot to disappoint. After the salvage From the second night onwards, Molten Freddy hunts Michael in the vents, trying to kill him to get to the children in the pizzeria. Mike lures him and the others with sounds of children while ordering supplies. On the final night, Molten Freddy is burned with the others. Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Molten Freddy will climb through the vents but is faster than most animatronics and the vent snares can’t stop him, to stop him you must listen for his laughter, if he laughs then you must close the vent door, neglecting to do so will make Molten Freddy jumpscared you the next time you put up your camera. Appearance Molten Freddy consists mostly of wiring similar to Ennard, its body disfigured with protruding wires. It wears a orange themed Funtime Freddy mask with sharp teeth around the mouth, and a rusty brown top hat and bow tie. There are hanging wires that run along the body and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possesses wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. He seems to have two arms, and a torso in his jumpscare, with the rest of him being a pile of wires as seen in the alley. Several eyes from its body are eyes of the other animatronics. The eyes on Molten Freddy's body are similar to the pixelated version of Ennard, in which Michael regurgitates Ennard into the sewer. * A yellowish-orange eye belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A magenta eye belongs to Bon-Bon. * A sapphire blue eye belongs to Funtime Freddy. * A purple eye belongs to Ballora Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria Simulator File:D52904BA-96D5-46E6-AF03-09D2F6ED38D7.png|Molten Freddy’s docile stage during his salvage File:9A7C7C1E-E87E-4E29-9791-03FE9EDDEB17.png|Molten Freddy’s reaction stage File:2D504B94-9341-493A-A282-688AF0F61083.png|Molten Freddy’s hostile stage File:0EBF10F5-F659-40FF-924E-544EB994762D.gif|Molten Freddy’s salvage jumpscare File:2CB47F2C-8329-42A3-A46A-E2238A8EC595.gif|Molten Freddy’s jumpscare File:D87FD73C-5B67-4278-9C18-AEF93159946B.gif|Molten Freddy’s death File:7AA33DA2-CC88-4B84-94E6-38B3E82A1124.png|Blueprints of Molten Freddy’s mask File:6CD8FD4D-5A5D-49AB-8124-A3AB1201CB62.png|A secret screen of Molten Freddy in the alley way Ultimate Custom Night File:7E1C31C6-0ADE-4223-997C-72B23F0D57F0.png|Molten Freddy’s picture in the roster File:354E2AB2-A01F-465D-80BA-C4555196FEF0.png|Molten Freddy on the vent monitor File:344BFE40-D02C-48AB-BF36-64B0AB58DAEC.gif|Molten Freddy’s jumpscare Trivia * Molten Freddy laughing in the vents could be a reference to Freddy Fazbear's laughter in the first Five Nights at Freddy's. * Molten Freddy has a blueprint of his mask in the game files. It is in the same format as the Insanity Ending blueprints, but does not appear. * It is unclear whether Funtime Freddy is the only AI within Ennard at this point as the other Animatronics within Ennard do not indicate they still function. On the other hand in the Insanity Ending blueprint Ballora and Funtime Foxy's security tags are as functional as Funtime Freddy's, and the other animatronics did not speak in Sister Location, when they were definitely were still active. * It is also unclear whether Molten Freddy is haunted, as he still acting as Funtime Freddy, but Henry's speech implies that there are souls in Freddy, and with the reveal of Remnant, it is entirely possible if there are souls, they are not in control, and are merely trapped. ** The Blueprints also mention Molten Freddy having the most amount of Remnant, thus requiring his destruction. * Molten Freddy is salvaged on the first night. ** If you buy the Discount Ball Pit on Monday, he is replaced by Lefty's wooden sign, hinting that he hides in the Discount Ball Pit. * Although Molten Freddy's mask bears some resemblance to Funtime Freddy's, several things are different which it has no blush, molten brown texture instead of mauve purple, its hat doesn't have a stripe, lighter color on jaw and etc, pointing to it being a different mask. * Molten Freddy's eye surprisingly changes color. ** Yellow for the Rare Death Screen and for it's Custom Night Icon ** Orange for Salvage attack ** Red for the Office attack *** It could be lighting. Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's [Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Freddy's Fazbear Pizza Category:Main Antagonist Category:Entertainer Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:FNaF World Category:Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Rockstar Animatronics Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Afton Robotics